halofandomcom-20200222-history
Paris-class heavy frigate
Titanium-A battleplate |length = Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, Page 76 |width = |height = |armament = *1 Magnetic Accelerator Cannon *40 Archer Missile pods (30 missiles/pod) *12 M910 Point-defense guns |complement = *ODSTs *Marines *Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles |role = *Atmospheric fire support *Fleet escort |affiliation=*UNSC **UNSC Navy }} The Paris-class heavy frigate is an escort class ship in the UNSC Navy. They are manufactured by Sinoviet Heavy Machinery. The Paris-class heavy frigate is more heavily armed and armored, designed for direct combat action rather than fleet support. It has a larger complement of point-defense guns, Archer missle pods, and a lengthened Magnetic Accelerator Cannon for additional support. It lacks the vehicular deployment bay of the other two classes of frigates, but its heavier armament can handle enemy fighters and larger vessels. When fielded in larger numbers, Paris-class frigates can screen a formation, engaging Covenant frigates and destroyers while allowing more powerful UNSC destroyers and cruisers to focus fire on the larger Covenant cruisers and carriers. Class History Human-Covenant war Through out the Human-Covenant war, the Paris-class would be used in a number of battles. Battle of Chi Ceti The would engage the Covenant for the first time during the battle, taking severe damage.Halo: The Fall of Reach - pages 103-105 Battle of Camber At least 18 unnamed frigates would fight the Fleet of Particular Justice at Camber. However, this defense effort would fail, and the planet would still be destroyed.Halo 2: Anniversary - Terminal 2 - ONI File: Honor Bound Epsilon Eridani Conflicts .]] The Epsilon Eridani Fleet would utilize a number of Paris-class ships to help defend the colonies in it's jurisdiction.[https://www.halowaypoint.com/en-us/universe/vehicles/unsc-frigate Halo Waypoin: Universe - UNSC Frigate] A number of them were at the Fall of Reach. The and the would participate in the Battle of Viery.Halo: Reach - Level: Tip of the Spear The would sacrifice its slipspace drive for Operation: UPPERCUT. At least seven were either being broken down or being built around Anchor 9 at the same time.Halo: Reach - Level: Long Night of Solace Two unnamed frigates were seen near Anchor 9.Halo: Reach - Map: Anchor 9 Another unnamed frigate would fight an near the remains of Gamma Station.Halo: Reach - Map: Condemned Post-war In 2556, when the colony of Cleyell came under attack by a Covenant faction, the would pick up a distress signal from the planet.Halo: Escalation Issue 17 In 2557, Paris-class heavy frigates helped escort the along with some s.Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn Design .]] The Paris-class was a heavier classification within the UNSC frigate line. Along with its heavier armament, the Paris-class was reduced in its capacity to deploy internal vehicles, possibly to reduce the weight of the vessel to not impact its venerable maneuverability. They are capable of operating within atmosphere to provide local fire-support for ground and space-based units alike. At 535 meters in length, the Paris-class is the largest class of UNSC frigate fielded during the war. Carrying no ground troops, their equipment, or the dropships to carry them save for a small detachment of ODSTs in SOEIV pods, the Paris-class can thus save large amounts of room and weight. This allowed the internal structure to be redesigned apart from that of the or , allowing room for a larger reactor to feed more power to the ships systems, including the MAC gun, reducing reload times. The hangar bay aft of the ship has been reduced in size to a smaller cargo bay, useful for rapid loading and unloading of cargo directly to the surface. The extended length of the design allows for additional magnetic coils to be mounted, increasing the velocity of projectiles launched. The Paris-class also sports additional Archer missile pods and point-defense cannons, as well as thicker Titanium-A armor, making the ship superior in its combat role when compared to its smaller frigate cousins at the expense of performing a more prominent fleet-support role. The hangar bay mounted fore of the ship between the two forward struts carries a small compliment of GA-TL1 Longsword fighters for engaging enemy single-ships, as well as carrying SKT-13 Shuttles used for transporting the crew between the vessel and their destination. Ships of the Line Gallery Overviews and Size Comparisons UNSC_Paris_Class_Frigate_Diagram.png|Diagram of a Paris-class heavy frigate. Frigate_highpoly.jpg|A high-poly render of a Paris-class heavy frigate. HaloReach_-_UNSCFrigateSide.png|A Paris-class heavy frigate side profile. Matt-turner-reach-frigate.jpg|High-detail render of a Paris-class heavy frigate and its surrounding. HR UNSCFrigate Grafton.png Reach 596390 Medium.jpg|A top down view of the UNSC Savannah compared to an ''SDV''-class corvette. SpartanGames Render Paris Model 3View.jpg|A render of the Paris-class in Halo: Fleet Battles. Exterior Shots UNSC Savannah over Reach.jpg|UNSC Savannah over Reach. Reach mpbeta boneyard 02.jpg|A scrapped UNSC Commonwealth Appearances *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo 4: Forward Unto Dawn'' *''Halo 4'' **''The Commissioning'' *''Halo: Escalation'' *''Halo 2: Anniversary'' **''Terminals'' Sources Category:UNSC Frigate Category:Human Spacecraft Classifications